He Who Shall Restore Balance
by MondGottin
Summary: When the final Getsuga Tensho doesn't fade, and his existance threatens a delicate balance, Ichigo is sent to another world to fill in the gap left behind by the Rikkudo Sennin. But what is his connection to the origins of the Sharingan? And why was he sealed within a statue for hundreds of years?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes I know that I have two stories that I have not updated in awhile, but I just couldn't get this concept out of my head long enough to do updates on the other two.

The basic idea of this story is that Ichigo throws off the balance by assimilating the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho into his genetic makeup, and so is sent to a new world where he will fill the hole left by the Rikudou Sennin. (I am sure you can guess what the crossover is by this point). This is all set prior to the founding of Konohagakure, and the establishment of the sharingan, which Ichigo will play an immense part in.

PS: I do not own either Bleach or Naruto, which belong to their respective mangakas, I do however own an overactive imagination and a mild case of insomnia…cheers.

**PROLOUGE**

Urahara was never one for showing his surprise, and prided himself on being a better tactician than even Aizen, whose plans he had ultimately foiled. But as he watched Ichigo settle back down to the earth, breathlessly waiting for his power to fade, he realized that the use of the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho had been a severe miscalculation. It had destroyed Isshin's access to reishi because, while he was undeniably powerful, he had still only had the capability to grow as far as a high level captain. Ichigo on the other hand had nearly limitless potential, meaning that his body was rearranging on a molecular level, he was truly becoming a Getsuga Tensho….one that would never dissapate.

The implications of this seemed like something not even the mad scientist himself could grasp. What about the delicate balance? The Vasto Lordes and Arrancar of Hueco Mundo were powerful, yes, but to balance them souls like the Captain Commanders, Lord Kuchiki's, and Toshiro Hitsugaya's were created. All for the purpose of maintaining a razor's edge balance. But what of Ichigo? He now surpassed all of these people and threw the balance completely off, destabilizing the worlds in the same manner as that fiasco with the memory rosary…whatever it's name was.

His answer came when Ichigo's friends and family came filtering in after a few moments. He locked eyes with his student and saw something that made his heart hurt for some reason. It was the face of acceptance. His student's last words were "Goodbye…I'm sorry I can no longer protect you" before shooting them a sad smile while his body disinigrated into ash. Asingle tear hit the ground with a grim finality.

Yes, Urahara was never one to show his surprise, but his sadness…he felt he could make an exception just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own either Bleach or Naruto, which belong to their respective mangakas, I do however own an overactive imagination and a mild case of insomnia…cheers.

**A NEW WORLD. A LOST BALANCE**

Not long after the advent of people and society, there was a man whose true name has been lost to history. Today, he is known simply as the Rikkudo Sennin, and his adventures are the subject of legends.

He was the man who taught humans to defend themselves, the man who defeated the mighty Juubi, the first jinchiriki, and the man who would be immortalized as a god. But as strong as he may have been, and as revered as he was, he was still just a man. With his death, the world became unbalanced, and thus thrown into chaos.

The kami of the world looked upon it in sadness. They could not directly interfere themselves, and yet they could not continue to watch their creation destroy itself. Balance needed to be restored.

Kami's answer came in the form of a man with red eyes and long black hair, his lithe form wrapped in icy bandages up to his chin. Kami looked through his memories, and felt his power…..he would be the perfect balancer.

Kami was startled when the man began stirring, waiting for him to become coherent enough to understand, Kami addressed his future balancer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have died an honorable death protecting those you care for. I ask you once again to take up arms for a world in turmoil. I ask you to once again pick up your sword and defend the innocents of my world which has become terribly unbalanced….do you accept?

Ichigo listened intently to the voice as it explained why he was here and not dust. The voice itself was odd, a mix of masculine and feminine, old and wise yet at the same time young and impulsive. It seemed to encompass everything and nothing at the same time. His internal musings were abruptly ended when he heard the voice ask him if he accepted.

Did he really want to fight again? Didn't he already do enough? But there were people that needed protection, something no one else could give them…if he didn't accept would they all die? Suddenly the words Zangetsu said to him flitted across his consiousness. ""Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." He had made his decision.

"I accept" Suddenly he found himself hurtling through a portal before hitting a grassy field with a thud.

All around the world, people suddenly felt content and safe for seemingly no reason. Only nature itself realized that the balancer had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own either Bleach or Naruto, which belong to their respective mangakas, I do however own an overactive imagination and a mild case of insomnia…cheers.

**A CHANCE ENCOUNTER, A CHANGED FATE**

When Ichigo awoke, he found himself laying face down in the soft grass of an immense field. To his left, he could see a town in the distance. Deciding that he would never get anything done while lying in a field, he pulled himself to his feet and started walking towards the town.

While in transit, he inspected his appearance. His hair remained somewhat spiky at the top, yet flowed down to the small of his back and was unmistakably midnight black in color. He still wore the tattered Hakama from his world, and the bandages that covered his chest, arms, lower face, and hands (though his fingers were exposed) were an icy blue. He no longer wore any tabi on his feet, he suspected that they had burned off under the extreme pressure of Getsuga Tensho. And finally his eyes were a crimson that, though not the sickly yellow and black of his hollow, was nonetheless frightening.

His musings lasted him until the outskirts of the small village that he had found. Inspecting it, he noticed an oppressive atmosphere….like everyone was waiting for something horrible to happen. "I wonder what's going on here?" he asked himself quietly.

Turning down the nearest street, he stopped to take a closer look at a sign on a nearby building when something pummeled into his knees before falling backwards with a small "oof".

He quickly bent down to see what had run into him, and came face to face with a small black haired little boy with coal eyes. The child stared up at him in fright, scooting back the closer Ichigo got. Ichigo attempted to shoot him a smile to reassure him, before he remembered his mouth was covered by bandages. Quickly lowering them, he made the most placating face possible and reached out his hand while asking if the kid was alright.

His tactic seemed to have no effect as the boy simply picked himself up and dashed down another side street, while Ichigo looked on puzzled. Suddenly a cavalcade of armed villagers came rushing towards him. He was forcibly reminded of getting chased by 11th division members all around the soul society with Ganju, but he had a feeling that this time he wasn't the target. His suspisions were quickly confirmed when they stopped in front of him and asked if he had seen a small boy with black hair and eyes.

"And I suppose you just want him for a rousing game of hide n' go seek?" Ichigo asked sarcastically while eyeing the nearest knife. A villager quickly retorted, "It's none of your fucking bussiness you damned outsider. Either move out of the way, or we'll move you ourselves". He lifted the butcher knife that he had been carrying and leveled it at Ichigo as if to prove his point.

"Oh, really now….I mean there is no possible way that I could defeat a small contingent of shittly trained civilians armed with kitchen utensils. I give up have mercy on my soul!" Ichigo retorted, while bringing a fraction of his spiritual pressure to bear. The civilians immediately dropped and began floundering around like docked fish.

Ichigo just smirked and spun on his heel to look at a nearby alcove. "You can come out now you know, you can thank me by telling me why the hell that band of merry idiots is so intent on catching you."

The boy just stared at him for a minute, before gesturing at his savior to follow him to a safer area.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own either Bleach or Naruto, which belong to their respective mangakas, I do however own an overactive imagination and a mild case of insomnia…cheers. PS: The title of this chapter refers to the names of the children (i.e.: Umeko is plum blossom child, and Keiji is Cautious leader….at least according to my sources.) PPS: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I apparently know jack shit about the early naruto stuff, so I had to do a crap-ton of research. Also, my chapters will eventually get longer... at the moment certain things need to be researched or polled in order for me to continue.

**A CAUTIOUS LEADER, AND ONE BORN OF PLUM BLOSSOMS.**

Ichigo and his new companion walked along the back streets of the town so as not to attract any more attention. Eventually they stopped in front of a small shack that reminded him of Renji's description of where he and Rukia had lived prior to the Academy. The boy stopped in front of the doorway covered by a moth-eaten, light purple sheet and made the universal gesture to come inside.

The inside of the house, frankly wasn't much better than the outside. Though it was obviously clean, the furniture and other items were all in various states of disrepair, the only thing that was spotless was the family shrine featuring a picture of a brown eyed, dark haired man, and a beautiful woman with black hair and onyx eyes.

The boy, who Ichigo had identified to be around 10 years old (albeit a small and malnourished 10 year old), moved towards the bed in the corner of the room and lifted up the moldy blanket to reveal five year old girl with similar features, who appeared to be of a healthier weight, indicating that the boy skipped meals just to feed her. He reached into the ratty yukata he had been wearing and pulled out a small piece of bread and gave it to the girl, who until that point had been staring in fear at Ichigo.

Sighing, Ichigo bent down to their level, and said in the most calming voice possible, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you….in fact I'm not even from around here, so there is no reason for you to hide." 'Not from around here…..that's the understatement of the year, thought Ichigo privately. "So, you gonna tell me why you are getting chased?"

The little girl looked scared, as did her older brother, though he tried not to show it. Seeking to reassure them further, he said, "Look, no matter, I am going to protect you with my life." Apparently the conviction in his voice and eyes swayed the boy as he finally began to speak.

"My name is Keiji, and this is my sister Umeko. We've been living on our own ever since our parents died. At first we were sent to live with some relatives, but they just took all our money and tossed us in the street. We were doing ok until we were sold to the town leader as the next sacrifices to the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Kyuubi no….what now?", questioned Ichigo.

"The Kyuubi is a giant demon fox that demands a sacrifice from our village every so often in return for not destroying it. And I don't wanna be a sacrifice, and neither does Umeko", Keiji cried out, finally showing his age.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you become a sacrifice, even if I have to take down this freaky fox thing myself"

"But mister", Umeko said in a soft voice, "I don't want you to get hurt…..you're nice."

"Don't worry about me Umeko, I may not look it but I'm pretty stron-" Just as Ichigo was going to reassure them, a group of villagers (read: ignorant sheep) shoved through the small doorway in an attempt to get to the children. Both Umeko and Keiji quickly hid behind Ichigo who showed neither fear nor surprise at their arrival.

"Keiji…I hope your not too attached to this shack…"

The young boy barely had time to mutter a "huh?" before he witnessed the long black haired male whip his hand to the side, forming an ethereal black blade that appeared to be composed of obsidian fire from the deepest pits of hell. Ichigo then calmly brought the blade to bear parallel to his torso, holding the edge of the blade with his other hand. A whispered "Getsuga Tensho" was the only forewarning before the world erupted in a sea of hell-fire.

When the smoke cleared, Keiji was amazed to see half the building destroyed, villagers strewn across the alleyway….most unconscious.

"Wow, If that was my version of low powered…I can't wait to see what a full powered one will do", Ichigo said offhandedly, causing the children's eyes to widen. 'We might just make it yet'. thought Keiji optimistically.

AN: before I can continue, I need a little help. Please place your choice in a review for the question below…

Should Ichigo change his name

A- Yes, to Mugetsu…the name Kurosaki Ichigo would be too painful to use and lead to severe homesickness

B- No His name is just fine

C- Combination….Ichigo Mugetsu perhaps?


End file.
